In the case of conventional press-fit contacts it is desirable to have as uniform a contact pressure as possible over the entire region of contact between the pressed-in contact and the surrounding contact medium. Due to production inaccuracies and/or tolerance built-ups or else because of axial misalignment in the pressing-in of the contact region different current carrying or wearing occurs in the contact region between the inserted contact and the contact hole.